An image data, a sound data and the like indicate real-world information such as visual information and hearing information. In order to allow a retrieval of this kind of real-world information, there is a necessity to assign symbols as metadata to data indicating the real-world information. When metadata are assigned to data indicating the real-world information, a reference of metadata allows a retrieval of a desired image data from many image data and the like with an entry of symbols such as words indicating objects in the image. However, producers of the image data or sound data do not always perform an annotation to assign the metadata to the image data and the like. Therefore, there are proposed techniques for assigning the symbol as the metadata to the data indicating the real-world information. One example of the techniques is a video annotation giving device that automatically assigns the metadata to the video data (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). The video annotation giving device stores visual feature information as information on a visual feature of an object digitalized, and addition information as information added to the object and correlated with the visual feature information in advance. When the video data is inputted to the apparatus, partial video data which is video data of a part of video region is extracted from the video data and visual feature information on the extracted partial video data is created. The visual feature information on the partial video data is compared to the visual feature information on the object stored. Then, the object contained in the video data is identified and the identified object is correlated with the stored additional information based on a similarity between the partial video data and the object obtained by the comparison. Further, there is a known technique that allows a labeling of paintings and a retrieval of an image from sense using a higher-order local auto-correlation feature (HLAC) and a canonical correlation analysis (for example, refer to Non-Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] WO 2004/095374 pamphlet    [Non-Patent Document 1] KURITA TAKIO, KATO TOSHIKAZU, FUKUDA IKUMI, SAKAKURA AYUMI “Sense Retrieval on a Image Database of Full Color Paintings” Transactions of Information Processing Society of Japan Vol. 33, NO. 11, p. 1373-1383 (1992)